


Я — мститель

by Olololsh, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Medical Trauma, Psychological Trauma, Russian/Русский, Trauma, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Я — мститель

Солнце пробивается сквозь больничные жалюзи, расчерчивая пол теплыми желтыми полосками. Видно кружащиеся пылинки, они завораживают. Вот-вот должна прийти доктор-мозгоправ и, взглянув в зеркало, очень хочется попросить хотя бы одноразовый станок, если все еще не дают металлические приборы и острые предметы. Док красивая, а вот щетина — не очень. Обычно дни в больнице шли как-то иначе, однообразно. Но в этот раз все не так. Сначала не получалось даже есть самостоятельно. Но спецы свою работу знали. Палец за пальцем, слово за словом, шаг за шагом. Говорят, в голову прилетело очень сильно. Пришлось ставить титановую пластину: череп нахуй пробило. Швы похлеще, чем на футбольном мяче.  
Док — словно часы. Аккуратно стучит и только после «войдите» открывает дверь. Она горячая, хоть и выглядит неприступной, этакой заучкой-стервой. Широко улыбается и садится напротив.  
— Привет! Представишься?  
Так она начинает каждую их встречу, и это немного раздражает.  
— Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, — в очередной раз. Может, у нее много пациентов и она правда не помнит? Или хочет проверить его память.  
— Головные боли? — док что-то помечает на своем планшете.  
— Как таблетки утром пью — нет, — отвечает честно и берет маленький бумажный стаканчик из-под них. Рвет на две части, сворачивает из них кривенькие шарики. — Смотрите!  
Бросает первый в ведро у двери. Попадает.  
— И с рикошетом! — второй сначала ударяется о стену, но оказывается там же.  
— Неплохо, — хвалит док, делая еще какие-то пометки. — Так на чем мы с тобой остановились?  
— Мне нужно рассказать, как нас избивал отец. Вы вроде говорили, что это важно.  
— Конечно, — она тепло улыбается, что-то быстро записывая. Планшет держит так, что нихуя не видно. Прошаренная.  
Еще в их самую первую встречу док сказала, что надо проговорить многие травмирующие вещи. Это поможет быстрее привести в порядок мысли.  
Говорить выходит не слишком связно, какими-то обрывками фраз, потому что хер знает откуда взявшийся комок в горле мешает.  
Рассказывает, как пахло сено в хлеву, перемешанное с кровью, если после оплеухи бати падать в него лицом, и сухие травинки противно колят. Рассказывает, как прятались с братом за домом, потому что страшно возвращаться. А первые зубы выпали не потому, что молочные, а потому, что, встав между батей и мамой, можно получить и отлететь прямо на угол стола. Еще рассказывает, как брат в первый раз дал попробовать виски, и потом ужасно щипала разбитая губа. Когда рассказывает, как было радостно узнать от полицейского о смерти бати — и матери заодно, радостно, да, и это до сих пор кажется чем-то стыдным — док снова делает какие-то записи.  
— А вы знаете, что вы чувствуете, когда умираете? — внезапно захотелось спросить. И, судя по округлившимся голубым глазам за строгими очками, это прозвучало вслух.

Все рассказывает. Как тело разрывало на атомы, а мозг еще работал, чувствовал и запоминал. Док интересуется, как же вышло вернуться.

— Меня Доктор Стрэндж вернул, — отвечает честно, теребя рукав больничной пижамы.  
— Доктор Стивен Стрэндж? — зачем-то уточняет док, хотя и так все знают, что Доктор Стрэндж такой один. Кивает. Док внезапно встает, улыбается, поджав губы: — Встретимся в четверг.

Дверь хлопает, оставляя наедине с собой.  
Проще уйти в уборную. Если там и есть камеры, то смотрят их в крайнем случае. Это точно: иначе на каждую безуспешную попытку подтереть жопу пару недель назад сбегалась бы толпа. Опускает крышку и садится сверху, спустив штаны. Снова после визита дока стоит колом. Наверное, любит держать все под контролем, быть сверху. Совала бы пальцы в рот, трахала ими. Терлась бы о член, пока не пришлось бы молить оказаться внутри. Сто пудов не дает кончить в себя без презика. 

***

Карла выдыхает, закрыв дверь палаты. У нее минут тридцать до следующего пациента. Было бы хорошо иметь больше времени: хочется нажраться и протрезветь.  
В кафетерии замечает знакомый затылок.  
— Эй! — Карла улыбается.  
— О, садыз, — с набитым ртом отзывается Джейн Фостер, работающая на скорой, и откладывает телефон. Прожевывает, глотает, и только после этого спрашивает: — Как там наш бейсболист, которого я тебе притащила с проломленным черепом?  
— Ох, — вздыхает Карла, накручивая спагетти на пластиковую вилку, — он совсем себя не помнит. Придумал себе героя с луком. Сегодня вот заявил, что наш Стиви его из мертвых вернул.  
— Ну, это правда, — Джейн улыбается и кивает на свою чашку чая. — Выпьем за Стиви?  
Карла чокается стаканчиком с кофе и доверительно шепчет:  
— С прессой его клуб общается, но, блядь, это пиздец, Джейни. Я люблю его команду, и это, блядь, лучший питчер в истории, которому какой-то мудила в раздевалке засадил битой так, что его пробитую черепушку было проще починить титановой пластиной.  
— Я помню, — шепчет в ответ Джейн.  
— Вот прикинь, — начинает Карла, проживав спагетти, — у тебя в мире типа Бэтмен, Супермен. И ты считаешь, что работаешь с ними. Но у тебя лук и стрелы. ЛУК И СТРЕЛЫ!  
— Этому парню точно нужна помощь, — понимающе кивает Джейн.  
— Это точно. Осталось только придумать, как озвучить, что любимчик фанатов «Янкиз», питчер Лестер, совсем поехал головой. Все-таки он для многих ролевая модель.


End file.
